Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fittings for pipes and more particularly, to universal fittings for connecting and capping both plastic and metal pipe in a wide variety of connecting and capping functions. The invention is characterized by universal fittings including elbows, tees, reducers, caps and couplings such as unions and adaptors, in non-exclusive particular, each of which fittings is designed to accommodate and join or cap pipe of varying diameter in order to reduce the need for multiple conventional fittings which are required in conventional piping systems. Each of the universal fittings of this invention is characterized by at least one connecting port which is internally "stepped" and configured to provide internal sleeves of successively decreasing diameter, in order to receive and connect or cap pipe of various diameter. Accordingly, a single universal fitting can be utilized to join or cap pipe of various diameter without the necessity of providing multiple conventional fittings, each of which conventional fittings is designed to accommodate a pipe of one specific diameter only. Certain universal fittings of this invention are typically configured to receive two pipes of various diameter but may, in a preferred embodiment of the invention, be configured to receive more than two such pipe sizes.
One of the problems realized in the fabrication of pipelines and piping configurations of various description such as water lines and the like, is that of providing multiple fittings which are necessary to extend the lines across uneven terrain or in a trench or structure such as an office building or residence. Multiple conventional fittings must be provided to extend the piping across such terrain or through a structure, with multiple connectors such as elbows, tees, unions and reducing connectors frequently necessary in order to complete the piping system. A large supply of fittings must be provided for each such project, since in conventional plastic and metal piping systems a single fitting of specified size must be used in cooperation with companion piping of the same corresponding size.
Various types of adaptors and fittings are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,332, dated Nov. 24, 1959, to W. A. Cervini, discloses a "Drill Adaptor". The Cervini drill adaptor is designed to accommodate drill bits of different sizes which are larger than the maximum chuck opening of the drill, without altering the drill bit shank. The drill bit adaptor is provided with multiple, stepped internal diameters of various size and allen screws are provided in the housing of the drill adaptor at each diameter step in order to secure a drill bit of corresponding size in the adaptor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,561, dated June 18, 1974, to Francis Kay, discloses a "Pipe Joint Connector". The pipe joint connector detailed in this patent includes a connector body having an orifice which is sized to receive a pipe to be connected thereto. Two or more sharp-edged ribs are provided internally of the connector body, each of which ribs is interrupted to provide a ring of teeth and the entry face of each rib also being ramped and extending from a diameter at the rib edge. This diameter is less than the nominal external diameter of the pipe and extends to a diameter greater than the nominal external diameter of the pipe. The body of the connector may have two or more pairs or sets of ribs which are sized to receive and engage pipes of respectively different nominal external diameter. A "Refrigerant Line Connecting Tee With Step Diameter Bushing" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,140, dated Dec. 14, 1976, to John W. Mullins. This device is characterized by an elongated body which is provided with a transverse bore for receiving a sleeve having end portions adapted for connection with lines of selected size and forming a passageway. An axial threaded bore provided in one end of the body communicates with the transverse bore. The sleeve is provided with a wall aperture which communicates with the threaded bore and seals with a tip end valve housing which is threadably engaged with the axial bore, to provide communication between the sleeve passageway and the bore of the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,542, dated July 3, 1984, to Robert R. Schaefer, et, al., discloses a "Plastic Pipe Fitting". The plastic pipe fitting includes an inner one-piece liner which is constructed of a thermoplastic material. The liner is formed so as to include at least one cylindrical leg having a free outer end and an inner end disposed intermediate the opposite ends of the liner. At least one pipe section is formed, which includes an inner thermoplastic lining and a fiber-reinforced outer layer. This pipe section is bonded to an outer surface of the cylindrical leg such that an inner end edge of the pipe section overlies the liner. A sheet of fiber-reinforced, thermosetting resin molding compound is applied externally around the inner end edge of the pipe section and is subjected to pressure and heat to form the sheet into a desired shape. Thereafter, the sheet is allowed to harden. Elements which may be formed in this manner include a tee fitting, a pipe flange, a 90.degree. fitting, a reducer fitting, a 45.degree. fitting and a pipe cap.
It is an object of this invention to provide new and improved end caps, adapters and fittings which are constructed with at least one connecting port having stepped receiving sleeves of successively smaller diameter for connecting and capping pipes of respectively different and corresponding nominal external diameter.
Another object of this invention is to provide universal fittings which are characterized by multiple, stepped internal sleeves of different diameter for connecting and capping plastic and metal pipe of dissimilar size and corresponding diameter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide new and improved universal fittings, including elbows, tees, reducers, end caps and couplings which are each characterized by at least one connecting port having at least two smooth or threaded connecting sleeves of successively smaller diameter for connecting and capping plastic and metal pipe of respectively different nominal external diameter.
Another object of the invention is to provide plastic and metal universal fittings for connecting both plastic and metal piping of the same or different diameter, which universal fittings are each characterized by connecting ports having multiple internal sleeves of corresponding diameter for receiving and connecting or capping the piping.